The Mythical AU
The Mythical AU is an AU by Rena-Shi, CrystaltheCool, and Porcy. In this AU, everyone is born a human, but once they reach puberty, they become a mythical creature. Monsters are usually divided and ranked by their respective species. Creatures and Their Stats |-|Angels= Angels are a S-S+ ranked monsters species that are, for the most part, a peaceful race barring their centuries long war with the Dragons, who they dislike due to their violence and power. They have a rather angelic appearance in and out the human and monster form. Angels of a all status are taken with high regards, with most monsters flocking under their literal and metaphorical wings; they have powerful light manipulating abilities and can fly with their wings. Their appearance is extremely human-like even when in their monster form. A notable student with this species is Megami Saikou. |-|Chronos = WIP |-|Cupids = WIP |-|Demons = WIP |-|Dragons= Dragons are S-S+ ranked monster species that are extremely violent and powerful, one would be a fool as to not be afraid of them. They take honor and loyalty to heart and hates anyone who fails to follow their code. They are constantly at odds with the Angels. Dragons of a Royal status are mostly purebloods, which make their powers and abilities extremely powerful. They are able to summon their wings in their human form and is able to manipulate fire, they are also taller than most monsters in and out their human and monster form. A notable student with this species is Osoro Shidesu. |-|Elves = WIP |-|Fairies = WIP |-|Giants = WIP |-|Gods = WIP |-|Mages = Mages are a A-D rank species with a much, much broader scope of abilities compared to any other mythical being in existence, baring the god type. Their rank depends on their abilities, proficiency and durability, they are not as strong at as the creatures who specialize in the abilities they have. They range of abilities vary from mage to mage * If a mage has a small amount of abilities and isn't very skilled with them, they're a low-rank mage (C-D). * If a mage has a small amount of abilities and very skilled with them, or has a large amount of abilities but is unskilled with them, they're a medium-rank mage (B-C). * If a mage has a large amount of abilities and is very skilled with them, they're a high-rank mage (A-B). One notable student with this species is Oka Ruto. |-|Mermaids and Sirens = Mermaids are a type A-B monster species that are able to breath underwater and manipulate it to some extent; most mermaids are of Type A, which is a normal type monster that can manipulate water unlike its Siren counterpart. Most mermaids are in the Swim Team. A notable student with this species is Asu Rito. For Type B, see Sirens. Sirens are a type A-B monster species that are able to breath underwater and manipulate others with their songs, they are mostly known to be the more sly counterparts to Mermaids and are commonly found more in the Drama Club than the Swim Team. They're also more likely to be female than male. For Type A, see Mermaids. |-|Shapeshifters = WIP |-|Succubi and Incubi = WIP. |-|Unicorns= Unicorns are a Class S-A rank species that are an extreme rarity and most commonly divided from the rest of the Mythical Kingdom. Its uncommon to see one outside of the Mythical Realm, which leads to most being popularized and thought to be the opposite of Dragons and counterpart to Angels. They are mostly seen around Nature Preserves or forests, with nearly all of them deciding to stay in their Mythical form. A unicorns human form is pure; one could easily mistake one as angels or mages due to their abilities with light. So far they are one of the only species to be able to heal other monsters, with older ones being able to harness the ability to gift immortality and revive others, though most are killed or exiled before then from hunters. |-|Vampires = WIP |-|Witches = Witches are a C-D ranked species which relate closely to Mages and to some extent Humans, nearly the entirety of the Cooking Club are filled to the brim with Witches due to their ability to summon copious amounts of food and manipulate them. They are able to eat nearly anything in existance due to their innate abilities. Two notable students with this species are Osana Najimi and Amai Odayaka. Category:CrystaltheCool's AUs Category:Rena-Shi's AUs Category:Porcy's AUs